


Good Boy Sammy!

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: The title has almost nothing to do with the story.Sam has one secret he guards carefully. Find out what it is.





	Good Boy Sammy!

Sam paced around anxiously on the cracked pavement in front of the white painted metal door with a tilted sign reading “MENS”. Sam tried to hold his feet still, and lean casually against a rusting ice container near the bathroom. He tucked his hair behind both ears in a nervous habit he’d sworn he’d kicked about a hundred times in the last twenty years. 

These single room, door outside, get the key from the clerk and go out back, bathrooms were the best and the worst. It meant taking twice as long for both of them to use the damn bathroom. It meant waiting around forever for Dean to emerge with whatever stupid giant novelty keychain the clerk had handed him. These bathrooms were always the dirtiest. Even now Sam was observing flecks of rust and a mysterious brown substance on the outside of the door. 

On the other hand. On the other hand, there was the privacy. There were the few quick moments alone in the convenience store. Long enough to pick up an item or two undetected. Then there was the fortress of the bathroom. Locked inside away from his brother’s observation. Away from judgement. Away from consequence. Sam could allow himself to indulge in the only secret pleasure Dean would never know he had. After sharing every private moment for decades there were no longer secrets between the brothers, they knew each other’s interests and predilections. Save one. Dean could never know.

Sam started to stand and take a step, ready to resume pacing, caught himself and forced himself to lean again. He tried desperately to recreate a chill expression on his face, realizes that desperate trying pretty much excluded chill, and forced himself to take a few slow breaths. Reaching back into his memory he accessed the buried reflex of slow breathing gained from yoga all those years ago. He allowed himself to settle into a rhythm of slow, deep breaths, releasing his adrenaline and stress out of his body with each exhale. By the time he heard the thump of the giant Coors logo key ring hitting the inside of the door he had managed to center and calm himself sufficiently. 

Dean breezed out looking much more relaxed than he had when he’d skidded into the little gas station and put the car in park and opened his door simultaneously. Finding a gas station had taken a little longer than Dean’s bladder had comfortably counted on. Dean dropped the key into Sammy’s hand and clapped him on the shoulder on his way to put gas in Baby. Sam hopped into the bathroom and quickly slammed the door behind him. Sealing him in with his secret. Dean must never know.

Sam locked the door behind him with a trembling hand. He retreated to the back corner where the toilet sat. He dropped the lid and landed himself heavily on it. Carefully he reached into the inner pocket of his canvas jacket and gently removed his only secret. Gingerly he held it in his hands and gazed lovingly at the vibrant red, blue, and white of its wrapper. The bold words written across the crinkly paper. The two bright red cherries prominently displayed. 

Gently he tore the paper, careful not to dent the precious treat inside. He dropped the halved wrapper in the garbage and held the shameful secret in both of his hands. He could already smell the fruit and sugar flavor of the pie. The outside was white with flakes of crispy coating, shiny and beautiful. It gleamed beckoningly. Sam brought the treat to his mouth and bit off a corner. The texture was perfect. The sugary outer shell cracked and the crust crumbled in his mouth. It tasted sweet, a hint of the fruit flavor in the bite. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. 

He loved these pies. Loved them. He didn’t know what he would do if Dean ever found out that Sammy, of all people, had a deep passionate love for the worst, cheapest, gas station pies there were. Dean would take one in a pinch, but hardly considered them pie, and mostly considered them beneath him. The mockery Sam would have to endure. The torment. Sam was pretty sure if Dean ever found out he snuck Hostess cherry pies once a week or so Sam would have to move out and never see his brother again. He’d never live it down. He’d never hear about anything else. He would never be able to be in the same room as Dean again. Dean could never know.

He took a bigger bite, feeling the texture of the Cherry filling. Sam loved the gelatinous consistency. Even knowing it was mostly corn syrup and binding agents he couldn’t get enough of it. As much as he dreaded Dean’s ribbing Sam was also ashamed of his love. He kept his confection a secret because it existed in defiance of everything Sam believed. In all the ways he loved whole food, and health, and freshness, this thing existed in chemical concoctions, and artificiality, and preservatives. This food was wrong, and Sam loved it. He just didn’t want anyone to know he loved it. 

Sam savored the rest of his pie and licked his fingers. Examining the trash he moved a few paper towels over the wrapper in case Dean came back in for some reason. He washed his hands carefully, and examined his face, hair, shirt, and pants for any evidence of crumbs. He needed to protect his shame at all costs. There was no point in having a guilty pleasure if he actually had to feel guilty about it. Dean could never know. 

Sam bounced out of the gas station and plopped into the passenger’s seat. Dean pulled Baby out onto the road and Sam relaxed back into his seat. Uncomfortably, he shifted around. He realized he’d forgotten to pee.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a silly fic. Come back in a few weeks if you want an explanation and don't already know it.
> 
> *EDIT: This was for SPNColdesthits. A monthly crack writing challenge that everyone should check out. This month's theme was "guilty pleasures"


End file.
